


Fireworks

by starksparker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Carnival, Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, Gen, Holiday, Independence Day - Freeform, it's october, why am i rewriting a 4th of july piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: It's the 4th of July and Scott invites you on a double date to the town carnival before viewing the fireworks.





	Fireworks

It's the Fourth of July, one of your favorite days of the year. A carnival comes to town while everyone seems to be having a barbeque and bonfires. The atmosphere couldn't be better.

This year was going to be a little different, however. You had become friends with Scott and his group early on in the past school year so instead of going to the carnival and watching fireworks with your parents, you were going with Scott, Stiles, and Lydia. Scott had asked you and you immediately jumped at the opportunity.

You were so exhilarated for the coming night that you got ready three hours early and spent the rest of your time cleaning up your room, pacing back and forth, anything to keep your mind occupied. To say you were excited, would be an understatement.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, you hear a call pull up outside and you know it's Scott. You nearly run to your front door, yelling a rushed 'goodbye' to your parents. You open the door and take a deep breath to shake your nerves. Scott is smiling from the driver's seat as you make your way down to the curb.

"Hey, y/n." Scott smiles as you get into the passenger's seat.

"Hey, Scott." You smile back and buckle your seatbelt.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yep." You give a wide grin as you sit comfortably in the car that seems to have a new air freshener hanging from the rearview mirror. "Where's Stiles and Lydia?" You ask as you realize they're not in the backseat.

"Oh, they're gonna meet us there." Scott's voice is low as if to be disappointed by your question.

"Oh, cool." You nod, unsure of exactly how to respond. "They're cute together." You look over and give Scott a cheesy grin.

"Yeah, Stiles finally got the girl." Scott's voice changes to pride as he thinks of his best friend and the girl Stiles has been in love with since they were nine.

"They're gonna be the epic love story." You look out the window as your heart weighs to your stomach. You've never been one to rush into things but the idea of having an epic love story gives you a rush. It's cheesy and corny, but you've always wanted it.

"There can be more than one epic love story, y/n."Scott says cooly.

"You're right." You nod, giving him a side grin. "Sonny and Cher!"

Scott lets out a chuckle that fills your stomach with butterflies. "Yeah, Sonny and Cher."

The rest of car ride is filled with soft music of your choice. Scott had handed you the aux chord and said to turn on whatever so you happily took advantage of that opportunity. Once you get to the fairgrounds, you immediately scan the crowd to try and find Lydia and Stiles. It didn't take long before Scott said they would probably be by one of the concessions. Sure enough, as you approached the pop-up stand with cotton candy and lemonade cups dangling in the windows, you're able to see Stiles holding a large funnel cake, offering small pieces to Lydia.

"You have sugar all over your face." Lydia says with an amused smile as Stiles shoves a piece of his carnival pastry into his mouth.

"Because Stiles needs more sugar." Scott eyes his best friend with a soft smirk, mocking him.

"Hey! It's a carnival. It's like a necessity."

Lydia shakes her head, holding her amusement. "I don't think sugar is a necessity for you."

"You're hyper enough as it is." You put in your comment, receiving a small glare from Stiles.

"That just makes me more fun."

"Awww, sure it does." Lydia smiles and pats Stiles's shoulder.

"Right, so what first?" You ask, pulling your eyes away from the couple and moving them to Scott.

"Not rides." Stiles shakes his head. "I get queasy and you do not want to see what-"

"Getting the picture." You quickly cut Stiles off.

"Why don't we go to the water gun game?" Scott offers, pointing his finger to the games behind you guys.

"Fine. But no wolfy business." You tease him with a soft shove making his face flush a soft shade of red.

The four of you make your way to the water gun station and hand money to the gamekeeper. You sit between Scott and Lydia while Stiles sits on the other side of Lydia. Once all of you are sat and ready, the gamekeeper hits the button, sounding a buzzer and your guns start shooting water. You aim for the tiny target, allowing your stuffed toy to make its way to the top but Scott's reaches the top just before yours and yours reaches just before Lydia's.

"Rematch!" Stiles demands, not moving his seat.

"Scott, you won. Why don't you sit this one out?" Lydia leans over to look at Scott.

"Uh," Scott stutters but then seems to grasp whatever Lydia was saying. "Right, yeah." Scott nods and gets up, flashing you a quick smile.

Scott stands just to the side of you as you, Lydia, and Stiles pay for one more round. Just before the gamekeeper presses the button, Scott leans over your shoulder, causing goosebumps to form on your neck. "I'll help." He whispers in your ear. You try to give him a confident smirk but it just comes off innocent and nervous with the tint of red on your cheeks.

"Thanks." You say just as the buzzer sounds and Scott's hands meet yours, guiding your gun to the target.

Thanks to Scott's help, you won. The gamekeeper asked what prize you and Scott wanted but Scott offered you his that way you could get the next size up. They had stuffed wolves and you couldn't help yourself but pick one.

"What should I name it? How about Derek?" You joke, holding the stuffed animal in front of your face.

"I don't think Derek would be too happy to know a stuffed animal was named after him." Scott laughs as you both hear the buzzer for Lydia and Stiles to play one last round.

"I think he'd be thrilled!" You widen your eyes, mocking him.

"That's one word for it." He looks back to Stiles and Lydia before looking back to you. "Having fun?"

"Of course!" You tuck the stuffed animal under your arm.

"Great!" Scott says with far more enthusiasm than you expected. "I, I mean I was just kind of nervous about asking you to come." Scott says, running a hand through his hair.

"Why?" Your knit your eyebrows together.

He shakes his head, as if to be questioning that himself. "I'm not even sure."

Just as you were about to say something, your attention was drawn to Stiles who was cheering because he finally won. "Bet ya five bucks Lydia let him win."

Scott turns to watch Lydia pick out a pink lion. "She totally let him win." He scoffs, turning his attention back to you.

"Ha, told ya I'd win." Stiles holds his head high as his hand is intertwined with Lydia's. You look to Lydia who just gives the 'shh let him have this' look.

"Good job, Stiles." Scott says, holding back his laughter.

The rest of the time before the fireworks, you spend playing other games and getting carnival candy. You and Scott even split cotton candy on a stick while Stiles successfully won Lydia a large dalmatian from the baseball game. Scott had won you another small stuffed animal right before it was time for you to get ready for the fireworks. He was actually a little clingier than normal but you didn't mind. You actually liked how he was acting and how hard he seemed to be trying to impress you. It was adorable.

You and Lydia made your way to the hill that overlooked where the fireworks were going to be set off while Scott and Stiles went to the jeep to grab blankets for you guys to sit on.

"You know Scott's been flirting with you all night, right?" Lydia mentions as you find an open spot on the dark green grass.

"Is that what he's been doing, flirting?" You look at her taken back. "I thought he was just being nice."

Lydia lets out a soft giggle. "No! That's why he asked you to come tonight! He was too nervous to go with just you so Stiles said he should invite you to come with us."

"Wait. So is this like, a date?"

"Yeah, did he not make that clear?"

You replay him picking you up and the short conversation you had in the car, followed by the events realizing that you were, in fact, on a date you weren't even aware of. "Oh." You look to the grass, processing everything. "What do I do?"

"Do you not want to be on a date with him?" Lydia looks at you with confusion.

"Oh, no! I do, but now what do I do?"

"Just keep doing what you're doing! Or you could make a move." Lydia says as if you should have known what she was going to say.

"We have returned to save your asses from grass stains." Stiles announces before you can respond to Lydia.

You and Lydia stand up so the boys can put down the blankets. Lydia makes herself comfortable, leaning her back against Stiles's shoulder while his hands rest behind him to hold them both upright. You decide to do what Lydia said and make a small move. You sit in the same position as her and Stiles and it ends up being far more comfortable than you imagined. While it might be July, the night still got a little chilly but with you leaning against Scott's shoulder, you were more than comfortable. He was the perfect temperature and he was almost so comfortable you could have fallen asleep if it weren't for the butterflies fluttering in your stomach and your cheeks aching from a smile you couldn't seem to wipe from your face.

"Comfortable?" Scott asks, his warm breath gracing your ear.

"Mhm." You hum, turning your head to glance to him. His eyes almost shimmer with the lights from cell phones surrounding you while your heart starts to gain momentum inside your chest.

Scott leans his head closer to yours slowly and hesitantly, as if asking for permission without words. You take that opportunity to place a delicate kiss on his lips just the first sets of fireworks light up the sky above you.


End file.
